


Born from a Dying Star

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Exploding like the Sun [4]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Jedi, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Past Violence, Post-Betrayal, Post-War, Realization, Self-Destruction, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, conflicted feelings, reference to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi thinks he might have fallen in love, and he’s terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born from a Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Best Served Cold but Post-Darkness Arrived First –recommended reading that one first.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!  
> I swear to God this was going to be happier. Instead this happened.  
> Enjoy!

Sitting in his command center, Kakashi touches his lips just in the place where they united with Obito’s. He tries to clear his head but he’s confused. Kakashi thinks and thinks and thinks, but despite all the time he spends thinking, all his thoughts revolve around just one thing, or rather, person. Obito is the only thing he can concentrate in, not the Force, not his mission, not even the past.

The war is but a blur when he still can feel Obito’s lips on his own. 

He knows there is another mission waiting for him, another name in his long list of duties but as he as he gets on his own fighter, there is no anticipation or even a sliver of a thought spared for that mission. There is only hope and a little bit of dread.

Kakashi wakes drenched in sweat and as he moves he can feel the uncomfortable way the thin sheets cling to his erection. He didn’t run into Obito in his last errand but that doesn’t stop him from finding him in his dreams apparently. He vaguely remembers the correct way of dealing with this is meditating until any desire evaporates; he takes his cock in hand instead.

Even if he tries to meditate only Obito’s face will come up, he knows. So Kakashi has to solve it the traditional way. His cock is furiously red at the tip and after some hesitation, he tugs it awkwardly, it slips through his fingers and he has to hold it a bit harder. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, only a couple of pulls, he’s vaguely ashamed of how easy it is, but he can’t truly concentrate on that for his mind has wandered and is dreaming of soft white skin and sharp teeth on his lips, of hatred and passion, desperation and something that feels very much like love. Kakashi blinks and incorporates on the bed, his hand still wet and his penis softening, he’s bewildered. Love? Is it? Though a Jedi is taught to love all things he has never before thought of someone _that_ way.

It seems so wrong, so twisted to think precisely of Obito as more, more than an enemy or a traitor or a former friend. To think of him as the one who understands, the one he wants to save. He should pity him, not hate, never hate because hating is what made his friend lost himself in the dark. He should want to do justice. Kakashi most certainly shouldn’t think of just doing Obito.

But in his mind are still fresh the half daydreams, half memories of that precious black hair, and deep eyes looking deep into his soul and he wants more. Kakashi burns, his insides are caught on a fire he doesn’t want to quench. He always expected Obito to be the end of him but not like this. He’s tempted to search, to look for him and make true all of those thinks that cross his mind like lightning. Kakashi can feel the last of his light slipping through his fingers and he couldn’t care less.

All the wants, everything he convinced himself he didn’t need comes back. The genie is out of the bottle and can’t be put inside again. But Kakashi isn’t failing only in the matter of restraint; he doesn’t seem to be able to feel sorry about any of this. He might not feel any shame, but another feeling creeps up his spine when he thinks of Obito and Love and all the possible implications of those to concepts mixed together. He should be horrified, or at least he should try to rein his emotions as he’s been taught, but there is no reining them now.

Kakashi thinks he might have fallen in love, and he’s terrified.


End file.
